Lighten up
by azumin
Summary: [ON HOLD] hikikimori!Tadashi met idol!Elsa unexpectedly, while he went outside for the first time in months to buy the limited edition Snow Queen nendoroid figure and she was on a publicity tour for her new album. [mAU, TadElsa]


**Title: **Lighten up

**Characters: **Tadashi, Elsa

**Summary: **hikikimori!Tadashi met idol!Elsa unexpectedly, while he went outside for the first time in months to buy the limited edition Snow Queen nendoroid figure and she was on a publicity tour for her new album.

**Notes:** Since San Fransokyo is a combination of Tokyo and San Francisco, I took the liberty of applying Japan's otaku and hikikimori culture in here, let's just assume that they all speak in English. And by the way, TadElsa ship is sailing (but ElsAnna is still my OTP)! Woot, woot! Tell me what you think. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Tadashi muttered under his breath while waiting in line for the start of the sale of limited edition Snow Queen nendoroid figure at a store on one of the biggest malls in San Fransokyo. Snow Queen is a character of the latest animated movie that garnered $1.2 billion in the box office and became famous worldwide, and together with its show stopper song became a cultural phenomenon that people kept on talking about even a year later after the release. He didn't care about anything else though, he only cared about the character Snow Queen because he can relate to her story and he loved the character's design so that's what he's all after. He projected his obsession to the character by collecting figures and posters of her.<p>

Last night, he set up his alarm so he will wake up as early as possible and when the morning came, he got up excitedly then prepared and gobbled an instant ramen that was way passed it best before date. He donned his black hoodie, put his grey baseball cap on his head and ran to the nearest train station and rode all the way to the mall where he's in at the moment. The line was long like he expected it to be. He arrived 5 hours earlier than the time of sale but still there was like at least 20 people ahead of him. He really didn't want to go out (he had been locked up in his flat for months) but he wanted this figure badly, to add it on his collection and it won't be available to buy online so he made an exception this time.

His eyes roamed around the area while waiting, observing the coming and going of random people he didn't care about. In return, the people looked at him — them as all the guys in the queue are otakus — disgustingly. They treated them as the cockroaches of the society; otakus and hikikimoris. But hikikimoris were treated worse than otakus, as they didn't function at all in the society unlike some of the otakus who still contribute something albeit their unhealthy addictions/obsessions. Hikikimoris just shuts themselves off the real world and hides inside their rooms. Most of the hikikimoris are NEETs (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) and are also otakus. So they're a combination of all bad things, in the point of view of the society.

The amount of people in the mall was too many for Tadashi's taste. Last time he went at this mall, there's not that much people littering the place so it's a wonder why so.

_Maybe there's an event or something in here, _Tadashi thought and shrugged it off.

Right on cue, squeals of teenage girls erupted at the entrance of the mall, a few metres away from where he was located. People around him started to become restless. Some were chatting among themselves, asking about the commotion, while the others were inclining their heads and jumping on their feet to check what happened at the entrance.

"Elsa's here!" one of the guy in the back of the queue shouted to no one in particular. He started to move around too, to get a better view of Elsa, whoever she is. Tadashi doesn't have an idea about a person named Elsa that will cause this much buzz.

The others copied him and they all tried to get a look of Elsa.

A few minutes later, the crowd parted to make way and create an aisle. Men and women dressed in black shirts were pushing people to the side and holding them off in their places by using their arms as a divider. Even with them being pushed, the people were still excited to see Elsa.

Tadashi didn't know what came to him but he also looked at the aisle. He saw a blonde girl with braided hair, wearing a blue, casual dress, walked in the aisle together with others that might be her personal assistants. As she passed, people screamed and flashed their mobiles to take a picture of the said girl. The girl waved and smiled at them in return and even signed up autographs to those who presented a pen and something to write on, and took some selfies with the nearest person who held a camera.

She stopped at his direct line of sight, as she signed a guy from his queue's t-shirt with a marker. The lucky guy even got a peck on the cheek and a selfie shot with her. During this, Tadashi was able to see the blonde girl clearly.

He was speechless and his mouth opened up in awe and his heart skipped a beat. And it's like the time stood still as he took in greedily all he can take out from her profile with this girl named Elsa, whoever she is.

She's pretty, will be an understatement. She's magnificent, gorgeous, wonderful, and every adjectives he can think of, at the moment to define the beauty in front of him.

_S-she's... she's an embodiment_, dare he say, _of the Snow Queen herself._ She looked exactly how Tadashi imagined Snow Queen would be if ever she was real.

Blonde — no, platinum blonde, blue eyed, fair skinned, petite, lightly freckled and _damn, _those hips that can make him breathless just by staring at it.

Then he jolted when he noticed that the blonde was looking at his direction and her smile grew wider, crinkling the side of her eyes. He didn't know how to react so he looked behind him, like he was pretending that he was not staring at her, which he was undeniably, but his body betrayed as his cheeks turned warm and he might be blushing furiously.

He only looked back when the screamed of people moved to the further inside of the mall, knowing that she already walked forward.

Eventually, the people dispersed and moved on to wherever they should be, while the guys in the queue remained. The line didn't break up miraculously, if it did, there would be another commotion here, to claim their spots in the queue.

As the place was a bit quiet again, Tadashi replayed in his imagination of the girl's profile and how she's like Snow Queen. Even though he didn't know it yet, but he had a crush or infatuation forming already. He even took note of the girl's name so he will google her up later, to know everything to know about her.

A music played loudly and more screams were heard from the centre of the mall. A voice started talking but Tadashi can't fully understand what the voice said, so he left it be and continued his daydreaming.

Then a piano music started playing from a song which he knew too well by now that a day won't pass without him hearing that song.

He perked his head up and listened intently to the music. The guys with him also did the same, and they all focused in the direction where the source was.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight." _A voice he knew too well echoed inside the mall, and more screams followed.

He felt goosebumps and he shivered involuntarily as he listened to the voice.

_She's — that voice is — is she Elsa? Is Elsa the voice of Snow Queen? Unbelievable!_

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: <strong>So there you go. I hope you like it. This fanfic will only be few chapters, 5 at most, unless ideas will pop out of my brain. Well... ;P

I have to update my other fanfic first that has been on hold for weeks due to massive writer's block so see ya!


End file.
